Mistress of the Dark
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: AU! Hotch never though he would do this, but between the stress at work and the new fantasies that were popping in his head due to a certain Emily Presntiss he decided to go online to fine someone who can relieve his sexual tension. No love just Sex. That's his mindset. He finds a woman who goes by Mistress of the Dark. Hotch decided to meet her and once they starts they can't stop
1. Chapter 1

_**First try on a Hotch/Prentiss story! Please review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds at all, the plot and all that stuff, yes that is mine.**_

* * *

Hotch sat in his office, the team hand just gotten back from a case. He was finishing up some paperwork. He looked down and saw Emily Prentiss sitting at her desk working. He had already told her to go home, but leave sit to Emily not to listen to anyone. Everyone had gone home for the day, He watched her sit up from her desk and walk to his door. He heard a faint knock.

"Come in" He said. He watched Emily walk into the room, she gave him a faint smile.

"I finished the files" HE said laying them on his desk.

"Thank you Prentiss, you should go home now" he sated leaving no room for negotiation.

"No problem Goodnight Hotch, Go home soon. You need sleep too" She smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight Prentiss" he spoke as she walked out. He let out a sign. He really needed to get laid. It was official.

Hotch never though he would do this, but between the stress at work and the new fantasies that were piping in his head due to a certain Emily Presntiss he decided to go online to fine someone who can relieve his sexual tension. He opened his laptop and began googling things. He finally found a website called _'No love just Sex'. _He swallowed his pride and created a profile. He looked around for a little till he stumbled on a woman.

Her name was _Mistress of the Dark_. She had a photo of herself, she was siting in a chair with her legs crossed. She had her hands on her lap and she was leaning on her hand. She had jet black hair, gorgeously pale skin and ruby red lips she was biting her lip. She had a mask covering her eyes but he could tell they were beautiful. She looked familiar, but he can't put his finger on it. He decided to send her a email and see if she should respond. If he was being honest with himself he felt like a total idiot. Here he was sending an email to a total stranger asking for sex. This goes against every and any code he's ever set for himself, but part of him couldn't give a less shit. He started typing her a message.

_Dear Mistress of the Dark,_

_I'm new to this and I have no idea what I'm doing. I came across this website and found your profile, you are very beautiful and I was hoping that maybe we could meet you live in the same area as me. I figured on mutual ground so if it doesn't work no harm done. I wont lie I feel like an idiot for writing something like this to a total stranger, but with all the stress and work and the new fantasies that have been playing through my head. I really need some release. So if i haven't creeped you out of frightened you away feel free to email me back._

_Sincerely,_

_FBI Strict_

Hotch looked at the computer screen and pressed the send button. He took a deep breath and decided to take listen to Emily's advice and head home for the night. He packed up his thinks and turned of the light in his office.

* * *

She was in her room laying on her bed. She had, had a tough week and just wanted to relax. She was almost asleep when her phone _dinged._ She picked it up and looked to see she had a new email. She smiled to herself as she read it. _Whoever this man was he was worth meeting _she thought. She hasn't been with anyone sexual in a few months and She needed a little more than what her vibrator was giving her. She gave his profile a quick look over and decided that he was most defiantly worth meeting. She smiled as she read his email over once more.

_Dear FBI Strict,_

_Thank you for the compliment. I would love to meet you, I agree it should be on mutual ground. How about tomorrow night at 'Tales and Sprits' I will be wearing a black dress and mask. Meet me at the bar at 9:30. You do not seem creepy. Just a bit nervous, but I can fix that. I hope to see you tomorrow night._

_Kisses,_

_Mistress of the Dark_

She smiled before she sent the email. She was excited to meet him, probably more excited than any other man she's met on this site. She put her phone on her bedside table. She snuggled into her covers and dreamed of the man she would be meeting the next night.

* * *

Hotch was sitting in his office working on trying to finish his paper work. He wanted to have all of his work done before he went to meet _Mistress of the Dark._ He had been watching Emily all day and she looked beautiful as always. He needed to focus the last thing he needs it to deal with is Emily running through his head. He took a deep breath and went back to his work.

9 came sooner than he thought. He looked down to see that everyone was gone. Even Emily she had left around 8. He decided he needed to pack things up and head to the bar. He shut everything down and walked out of his office and into the bathroom. He decided to go more casual than he usually would and took off his tie, he even unbuttoned a few of his top buttons.

* * *

She was siting at the bar nursing a martini. It was around 9:25 she decided to get there early, she was fixing her lipstick when a man approached her.

"Are you here alone?" He asked inching closer.

"I am not" She breathed "My date, he's in the bathroom" She said looking back at her mirror.

"Well he's not here now" He slurred, she could smell the bourbon on his breath. He was getting to close for comfort. "Please go" She spoke.

"But sweet heart"

"I believe the lady said to leave" A tall dark haired handsome man spat. Grabbing him roughly by the collar.

"Listen we were just talking" He tried.

"I suggest you leave" He said letting go.

"Yeah" He breathed basically running out of the bar. Emily took a quick drink.

"Are you _Mistress of the Dark_?" He asked trying to draw her attention.

"I am" She said finally meeting his eye. She felt the breath leave her throat as she gazed up at the man.

It was non other than her Boss SSA Aaron Hotchner.

**_Please tell me what you think. I'm nervous this is going to be my first Hotch/Prentiss vfic. I would really like some feedback! Please! Thank you for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_It was non other than her Boss SSA Aaron Hotchner._

Emily looked at him and gave a small smile trying to cover up how nervous she had just become. She knew he didn't like to profile her, but right now she wasn't Emily Prentiss she was _Mistress of the Dark. _She watched him smile back and she decided she should probably speak.

"You must be _FBI Strict_" She spoke _His name does make sense _she thought. He reached out and took her hand giving it a gentle kiss. She smiled up at him. _I like this side of Hotch._

"I am, But you can call me Aaron" He breathed.

"Aaron" She tested the name, truth be told she's never said his given name.

"Your name is?" He asked sitting next to her. She thought for a second, there was no way she was telling him her name. Then an idea popped into her head and a wicked grin appeared on her face.

"I'm not going to tell you. The way I work is, you give me a name" she smiled taking another sip of her martini.

"I what?" He asked shocked.

"You give me a name, call me anything you like. Most men choose the name of the women that they fantasize about." She smiled over at him.

"Oh really? Anything I want" He smiled back.

"Mmhm"

"Well, then I know what I will call you" He stated ordering himself a drink.

"Which is?"

"Oh no, it doesn't work that way… I will tell you eventually, if we get that far" She smiled she defiantly liked playful Hotch.

"Will I ever see you out of this mask?" He asked tracing the outline, sending shivers down her spine.

"Maybe, if we get that far" She winked at him.

"You are gorgeous" He breathed looking her up and down. She blushed and smiled.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She smirked.

"So Aaron, what made you want to meet me?" She asked. She really just wanted to know why her boss would meet a stranger for sex.

"I get so stressed out at work and I really need to be someone other than who I am every day" He breathed talking a sip of his drink.

"I understand what you mean. I think this could work" She smiled.

"Oh do you?" He smirked.

* * *

About 2 hours and a few drinks later they were on the dance floor. Aaron's arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. They swayed together to a slower song. They were actually enjoying each others company. Aaron didn't know why it was so easy with her, but it made everything so simple.

"Aaron" She breathed looking into his eyes. He looked down into her eyes and then looked lower at her ruby red lips, he felt himself draw to them. He leaned his head down and stopped millimeters from her lips making sure she wanted it, when she didn't pull away he pressed his lips to hers.

She felt his lips on hers and she pulled him closer, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let her tongue in. She felt him pull her closer. She moaned into the kiss when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She was in heaven right now, she had been dreaming about this moment for a while now. She wanted Hotch more than anything and if this was the only way she would get him, then she would take it. She slowly pulled away when she needed to breathe. His mouth found her neck and her hands tangled into his hair. She never thought she's see the day when his mouth was on her neck. She moaned when her nipped at her skin. She pulled him back up and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I think we should leave before we get to carried away" She took his hand and they walked out to the parking lot.

"You can follow me" she went to move, but he pulled her back to his chest and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"One for the road" He murmured before he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled before kissing him again. There was something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it. He loved kissing her and couldn't get enough, he already knew he was going to like this arrangement.

* * *

"This is where you live?" He asked as the arrived at a penthouse.

"No, this is my second house. I live somewhere else, I only use this house for special occasions." She smiled as she unlocked the door. Once she unlocked the door she let him in first and locked it. When she turned around he pushed her into the door and calmed her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned as her necks went around his neck. She pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Can I know what my name is now?" She asked breathless.

"Emily" He breathed kissing her neck. Her breath caught, _did he know? Why would it be Emily?_ she thought.

"Emily?" She asked trying to get answers.

"Yes, Emily. You said to pick the woman I have fantasies about and her name is Emily" He murmured against her neck.

_I should stop, I shouldn't do this to him. We both want it though, whats the harm? Wow he actually fantasizes about me._ A Smile grew on her face and she lifted his head.

"Do you like it?" He asked smiling at her.

"Yes, I love it" She smiled before kissing him again.

"Should we go to your bedroom" He asked as he still held her close.

"Yeah" She breathed taking his hand and leading him to her room.

* * *

Once the were in the room Aaron pulled Emily close. He kissed her lightly the lips then looked into her eyes.

"May I?" He asked playing with her zipper. She smiled up and him and nodded "You may" She breathed. This was so unlike Hotch, but she loved every second of it. She felt her dress pool on the floor. He never broke eye contact, he smiled before kissing her again. HIs hands ran up and down her back. He moved her to the bad and lied her down. He stood up and looked at her in awe.

"You are beautiful" He murmured. She was wearing matching red lace bra and thong. He licked his lip before he crawled up the bed and hovered over her.

"You look amazing in red" He breathed kissing her neck then moving to her collarbone. He smiled as he started nipping at her skin causing Emily to moan.

"Aaron" She moaned again running her fingers through his hair. He leaned down and kissed the top of both of her breast. She arched her back and he quickly unclasped her bra. He looked at her as he took it off and threw it somewhere in the room. He looked down and he licked his lips.

"Oh Emmy" He spoke causing Emily to smile. She wished he knew how happy he made her in this moment. He looked up and gave her a quick kiss. He slowly kissed down her chest. The anticipation was killing her. She gasped as his mouth covered her nipple. She closed her eyes and was in pure bliss, she could forget about everything. Her job, him being her boss, The rules, nothing mattered, but night now.

"Aaron" She moaned, he smiled as he moved over to give her other breast the same attention. He bit her nipped and he felt her arch. He kissed both her breast before kissing down her stomach.

He came face to face with her heat, He gave a wicked grin before he slowly pulled her under ware down her legs. He groaned in appreciation. He spread her legs apart to see just how wet she was. He smiled.

"Aaron please" She begged, she never begged.

"What do you want?" He asked his breath hitting her clot causing her to arch her back.

"You" She moaned. Thats all it took, the next thing she knew his tongue was running up her slit. He sucked her clit into his mouth. She arched and her grabbed her sheets.

"Oh god" She moaned as he bit it lightly. She felt his slide his finger into her and she closed her eyes.

"You taste wonderful" He added another finger and she started meeting his thrust. He was driving her crazy. His mouth found her clit again, He smiled as he heard her breathing become labored.

"Come on let go" He breathed. She arched her back, her eyes screwed shut as she let go and let the pleasure take over. She came and he licked up every last drop.

"Come here" She murmured trying to regain her breath. He leaned up and she pulled him down for a kiss.

"You have too many clothes on" She smiled, kissing him again. She started unbuttoning his shirt, she slid it down his arms. She flipped them so she was straddling him.

"Emily" He breathed he looked really self conscious.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, she hoped he didn't want to stop. It would probably kill her.

"My chest, it's so ugly" He breathed. She looked down, she had forgotten about his scars.

He closed his eyes in embarrassment. He felt her fingers run over one of his scars and he opened his eyes to see her looking at him.

"They aren't ugly, they are beautiful. They show how strong you are. Don't be embarrassed, I would never judge you" She leaned down to capture his lips in a slow meaningful kiss. She wanted him to know that the scars didn't matter. She just hoped she didn't give away her true feelings. She opened her eyes and saw him give her a small smile.

"They don't bother you?" He asked.

"No, Not at all" She breathed kissing him quickly before she kissed down his chest. She kissed every single one of his scars. He felt a smile grow on his face. This _Mistress if the Dark_ was something else.

She smiled when she got to his pants. She slowly unbuttoned them and slid them along with his boxers. She gasped and licked her lips when she saw his size.

"I love a man who can stand to attention" She smiled before taking him in her hand. She heard him his. She's wanted to do this so many times before and now she had her chance.

"you don't have too" He breathed. He didn't want to push her. She looked up at him and figured that Haley probably never did it.

"I want too" Was all he heard before he felt her take him in her mouth.

She licked the pre cum off his head before she took him in her mouth again. She was pumping him in her hand as she continued to take more of him in. She felt him buck and she smiled to herself. She took all of him in her mouth and one hand went to his chest and the other went to his balls and she was massaging them.

Aaron was in heaven right now, She was amazing with her mouth. He lost control and bucked into her mouth he was about to apologize when he felt her hand on his balls. _She really knew what she was doing _he thought. He had also never been that hard before, it must be something about her.

She started sucking and she felt him pulse against her mouth and she knew he was close. She started to move faster and felt his hand in her hair. She felt his seed go down her throat and moaned at the taste, he tasted amazing and she couldn't get enough. She felt him lift her so she was laying on his chest.

"You taste so good" She moaned.

"You didn't need to do that" He stated.

"I wanted too, and I'm glad I did" She smiled, she pulled him close for a kiss. He tasted himself as they kissed and he pulled her closer against him.

"I think this could work" She said breathless.

"I think so too" He smiled before kissing her again.

She lied there in his arms and they kissed more.

"Can I take it off yet?" He asked cupping her cheek.

"No" She breathed.

"How come?" he asked.

"I will let you one day, I promise. Just not yet" She breathed. She didn't know how he would take it and she didn't want what they had to end just yet. So she made a promise to herself. If they were still sleeping together after 6 months she would tell him.

**_What did you think? Please leave a review! I'm a little unsure about this story. It is AU still makes me nervous! Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 month Later: **

"Oh god Aaron" Emily moaned as he pounded into her. She dug her nails into his back. He leaned down kissed her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued to thrust and he hit a new spot causing her to arch her back. She kept him close and looked into his eyes. He smiled before kissing her again.

"Aaron I'm close" She gasped.

"Let go Em, I'm right behind you" He breathed.

He pounded into her a few more times before she came undone.

"AARON!" She screamed, and collapsed onto the bed. Aaron thrusted into her a few more times before he grunted her name and collapsed on top of her. He flipped them so that she was laying on top of him.

"Wow" He breathed kissing her quickly.

"Wow is right" She smiled kissing his chest.

"Its been two months" He breathed looking into her eyes.

"Hmm it has" She spoke softly.

"Can I take it off?" He asked.

"No" She breathed looking away for him.

"Why? Em don't you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes, more than you know. I just-Aaron I don't want you to hate me." She breathed snuggling into his chest.

"I could never hate you Emily" He breathed kissing her head.

"I know you Aaron, I've heard you on the phone before." She gave a weak smile.

"Oh Em, will you at least tell me you real name?" He asked. She took a deep breath. She decided if he figured it out then oh well.

"Emily"

"Thats the name I gave you" he smiled.

"And the name my mother gave me." She chuckled. He looked at her confused.

"Your name is actually Emily?" He asked.

"It is" She smiled.

"That's why you liked it so much" He murmured kissing her.

"Yeah" She smiled.

"Can I tell you a secret" He murmured.

"Of course" She said looking into his eyes.

"You are now the Emily in my fantasies" He breathed and she blushed.

"You fantasize about me?" she asked a small smile playing on her lips.

"All the time, usually when I'm in my hotel room, alone" He breathed. She kissed him deeply and smiled.

"I fantasize about you too" She whispered "All the time" He smiled and pulled her close.

"I suppose the mask can wait" he huffed.

"Thank you" She smiled. He pulled her into a searing kiss and she moaned as she felt him harden inside her. She started to wiggle her hips and he groaned. Both of there phones went off.

"Not now" Emily groaned sitting up, while still on top of Aaron.

"Sorry" He whispered as he grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey" She smiled as she answered her phone.

"Okay thank you Garcia. I'll see you in 30" He breathed ending the call. Emily smiled down at him as she listened to the person she was on the phone with. Aaron got a wicked grin on his face, she looked at him confused.

"Yeah, I'm listening" She said still looking at Aaron. The next thing she knew his mouth was on her nipple. She gasped, and arched her back.

"Uh huh… yeah… half an hour…" She breathed.

"I'm fine, see you soon bye" She said closing her phone.

"Aaron!" She scolded. He looked up at her and smiled.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I was on the phone" she pouted.

"Sorry" He said.

"You aren't sorry" She stated.

"You're right I'm not" He said pulling her down on the bed and tickling her.

"Aaron…Stop…please…" She said in between breaths. He let her go and she smiled up at him.

"I have to go" He murmured kissing her quickly.

"I know" She said getting out of bed. They both quickly got dressed.

"I'll text you when I get off the plane" He said wrapping her in his arms.

"Okay" She breathed turning around to kiss him. He pulled her closer.

"Keep that up and I wont let you leave, get to work Aaron" She smiled patting his ass.

"Goodbye Em" He kissed her quickly.

"Bye Aaron" She smiled as he walked out of the apartment.

She let out a sign. This was so hard to do, she hated do this to herself and Aaron. She was so scared of what he would say if he found out. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. After the first time they were called into work while they were together, she decided it was best if she kept work clothes here. She grabbed both her phones. She had her work phone and her personal phone. She quickly slipped the mask into her bag and headed out the door.

* * *

"In Charleston West Virginia, their have been three murders in the last week, All women, brunette, and petite." Garcia said as three women's face popped on the screen.

"All the information the WVPD have on the victims are on your tablets."

"How much time in between all the murders" Morgan asked.

"56 Hours"

"He's precise" Emily stated.

"There are 168 hours in a week, their have been 3 kills, so each women died exactly 56 hours after the other." Spencer said.

"How long ago was the last victim found?" Rossi asked.

"Elizabeth Newman was found, 10 hours ago" Garcia said.

"That leaves us with 46 hours till the next woman is found, Wheels up in 15" Hotch said as everyone got up.

* * *

Aaron was laying in his hotel room, exhausted the team had been working non stop since they got to West Virginia. They had another body show up 5 hours ago and he told the team to get some sleep and that they would meet in the lobby at seven. He sat there and wanted to text Emily, but figured she was asleep. Then his phone went off and he grabbed it and smiled at the text.

_I miss you Aaron_

_~ Emily_

He smiled before he sent one back.

_I miss you too, I don't know when I will get back_

_~Aaron_

Emily was laying in her bed, she was thinking about telling Hotch the truth. She knew she was being selfish, but she thought he would freak and give her a lecture. He was just next door and she wanted him so bad. They were interrupted earlier today, so she sent him a quick text. She smiled when her phone went off.

_Can you call me?_

_~ Emily_

She really just wanted to hear Aaron's voice, not Hotch, but Aaron. She curled into her bed and felt her phone vibrate.

"Hello?" She spoke softly.

"Hey Em" He breathed running his hand through his hair.

"Aaron, I don't think I should miss you like I do" She breathed, its easier to admit things over the phone.

"I agree, I miss you too. I don't think casual sex partners miss each other." He said smiling to himself. He felt himself slowly having feeling for Emily, but he's alway been curious as too why she wouldn't let him see her whole face.

"Yeah you're right, whats wrong with us?" She asked giggling.

"Nothing, we are just more than casual sex partners" He breathed.

"You think so?" She smiled to herself.

"Yeah, We spend all of our time together. We don't always have sex, we are together except when I have my son, or one of us is at work." He breathed. He was right, this past 2 months they have been spending a lot of time together. They did act like a real couple.

"That's true" She breathed. They both stayed quiet for a few minutes before Aaron spoke.

"Emily?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She breathed.

"When I get back, there is a fantasy I want to do" He smiled to himself.

"Oh really?" She asked, she was very intrigued.

"It involved you and my desk at work" he wished he could see her reaction.

"Aaron! Thats dangerous" She breathed, just the thought of Aaron taking her on his desk made her wet.

"It's worth it, I'll make sure no one is here. Please" He asked.

"I cant say no to you and it does sound fun" She smiled.

"It's late get some sleep. Good night Emily" He smiled.

"Night Aaron, You need to get to sleep too" She smiled before she hung up the phone. She lied in bed for a few minutes thinking about two weeks ago.

_Flashback:_

_"Aaron" Emily wined as he got up off the couch._

_"I'll be back, give me a minute." He laughed as he walked into the kitchen._

_"Close your eyes" He whispered into her ear. _

_She did as she was told and he straddled her waist. She felt something cool being sprayed on her breast. She opened her eyes to see Aaron grinning with a bottle wot Whip Cream in his hands._

_"What are you doing?" She asked as he sprayed __some on her other breast._

_"Having fun" He grinned before he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back. He licked up all the Whip Cream before going to the other breast. Once he was done he looked up at her and kissed her._

_"Thank was fun" He grinned. _

_She started giggling and took the can. She sprayed a little on her finger and smiled sweetly at him. She tapped her finger on his nose and he looked at her._

_He tried to lick it off but he couldn't reach it. Emily started giggling._

_"Having trouble?" She asked. she leaned up and kissed the Whip Cream off._

_"Thank you" He leaned down and pulled her into a searing kiss._

_Present time:_

Emily fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**_What do you think? Good? Bad? I hope you guys like it! Cause I'm having fun writing it! Please review! Thanks so much!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Weeks Later:**

They have both been busy with cases and Hotch got jack the other weekend so they haven't been able to spend much time together.

* * *

"See you tomorrow Sir" Emily said as she placed her finished files on her bosses desk. Chills ran up her spine as she looked at his desk. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Thank you Prentiss" He smiled. She walked out of the room and closed the door. She went to her desk and opened the drawer to see she had a new text from _Aaron_.

_Are you sure you can get into the Building? I'll be ready in 15 minutes. My last agent is leaving now._

_~Aaron_

She smiled as she read his text. Her plan was to go on the elevator like she was leaving and get off on the main floor. Go to the bathroom and change in there and get back on the elevator and thats when she will put the mask on. She sent a quick text back and grabbed her stuff.

_I'll be fine, See you soon_

_xx Emily_

Aaron smiled to himself, he couldn't wait until Emily got here. He watched Prentiss walk towards the elevators. He figured while he waited he should probably clear off his desk. So once his desk was clear he saw _his Emily _Walking up the cat walk in a black trench coat and black stilettos. He felt himself getting hard just watching her walk. He heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in" He breathed. He watched her walk in with a seductive smile on her face.

"Why Aaron Hotchner, your office is gorgeous and that desk" She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. He groaned as he got up and walked over to her.

"Emily" He breathed pulling her into a searing kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled away and backed up. He looked at her confused. She then untied her trench coat and opened it to reveal that she was wearing a very small piece of black lingerie covering her body.

"Oh Em" He breathed, she let go of the trench coat and it pooled at her feet. He walked over to her and lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her and sat her on his desk.

His mouth went straight to her neck. She moaned and pulled him closer.

"Oh Aaron" She moaned again. He kissed up her neck and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She reached and slid his suit jacket off and then started unbuttoning his shirt. Once that was off she ran her hands up and down his chest.

His hand made its way down her back and he unclasped her bar and once it was off his mouth found her nipple.

"Aaron" He breathed and he sucked on one of her nipple and massaged the other one. She held his head to her breast. He pushed her so she was laying over his desk. He looked down and smiled as he pulled her underware off.

"So beautiful" He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his deeply. She moaned as she felt his manhood press against her bare clit. She wrapped her legs around his wast to get more pressure. He pulled away and pulled down his boxers. She smiled up at him as he pulled his body close.

"Please Aaron, I'm ready" She breathed. Thats all he needed before he guided his member into her.

"Aaron" She moaned as he entered her completely. She arched her back as he started to move. He pumped in and ou tot her hard and fast. She pulled him down for a searing kiss and she moaned when he depend it. He pulled away and pulled out of her and she whimpered.

"Turn around" She looked at him for a second before she got off the desk and leaned over it.

"Are you ready Em?" He asked.

"Uh huh" was all she could manage she moaned loud as she felt him plunge into her from behind. She grabbed on to the desk, she pumped in and out of her. She was in heaven right now, she's never felt so much pleasure before.

"Oh God" She said, she was close and she could barley take anymore.

Aaron felt her clamp down on his shaft and he groaned and pumped a few more time before the both came together.

Emily couldn't talk she was trying to control her breathing. Aaron was leaning on top of her doing the same thing. Next thing she knew she was in his arms lying on his couch in his arms.

"That was amazing Aaron" Breathed looking up at him.

"It was, thank you Emily" He smiled

"No, Thank you. That was hand down the best sex I've ever had" She giggle.

"Any sex with you is the best sex I've had." He murmured kissing her temple.

"You're sweet" She smiled snuggling into his chest.

"I think we should head to the house. I'm not done with you yet" He smiled kissing her.

"Mmm Okay, I like that idea" She smiled. She reluctantly got up and put her clothes back on. She looked and saw that Aaron hadn't moved. She sat there admiring his naked for and licked her lips.

"Like what you see?" He asked as he finally sat up.

"Very much" She sat as she went over and kissed his deeply. "Get dressed" She murmured as she pulled away. Aaron smiled and got up, he changed and pulled Emily close. He kissed her temple as they walked out of his office.

"We can take your car, I'll get a ride to work tomorrow" She murmured as they walked to his car.

"Okay" He kissed her before opening her door.

"Always a gentleman" She smiled as he shut the door and went over to his side.

* * *

They were about 20 minutes away from the penthouse when the car slowed down and smoke started to seep out of the hood.

"Shit" Aaron murmured as he pulled over on the road. They where in the middle of no where Aaron took the back roads because it was faster and now they were stuck.

"Looks like we aren't going anywhere" She smiled looking over at Aaron. He slouched in his chair.

"Come lay in the back with me" Emily said as she unbuckled herself and crawled into the back of the SUV. Aaron follow her and once he was back there her pulled her into his arms.

"This is comfortable" He murmured causing her to smile.

"It is" She said leaning up and kissing his sweetly.

* * *

They had been laying there for an hour and Emily was getting very bored.

"I have an idea" She stated smiling.

"What is that?" Aaron asked laughing at her smile. She reached in the console of his car and grabbed his handcuffs.

"What are you getting them for?" He asked.

"I want you to use them" She smiled, then it dawned on him. She wanted him to handcuff her and have his was with her.

"On you?" He asked, She nodded her head and he pulled her into a searing kiss and then nibbled on her bottom lip. He was excited, maybe being stuck in the car wasn't all that bad.

**_Do you like it? I hope so! please review! Don't worry next chapter you will see just how much Aaron likes his handcuffs. Please tell me what you think. I'm on a train and I have time so 2 chapters in One day! :) please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 weeks Later: **

* * *

Aaron was getting really worried. Emily hasn't answered her phone all day. She would at least send him a text. He was pacing his office. He knows he shouldn't be this worried about her, but he cant help it. He cares about her a lot and she's never not answered her phone. He picks up her phone to call her again.

No answer. It was around five and they hadn't gotten any cases, so he sent his team home. Emily and Garcia called in sick today. He was the only one left in the office. He decided to grab his things and stop by the penthouse to make sure that she way okay.

* * *

Aaron pulled up in front of the penthouse, he took a breath before he walked up the stairs. He took out the key Emily had given him the second week they were together and unlocked the door.

"Em?" He asked softy. Still no answer. He walked around trying to find Emily.

"Emily" He called again. He slowly walked into the bedroom to see her curled up in her covers. He walked over to the bed and saw Emily fast asleep.

"Emily" He whispered. She didn't move, he put his hand on her forehead and she was burning up.

"Emily, wake up" He shook her gently. She stirred slightly turning to look at him.

"Aaron" She murmured half asleep.

"Emily are you okay?" He asked worried.

"My head is pounding and I'm so c-cold" She murmured. Aaron looked at her, she was burning up, how could she be cold.

"Come on Em" He breathed removing the covers.

"What?" She was curling into a ball trying to keep warm. She was shivering.

"I'm taking you to the hospital" He breathed lifting her up in his arms. She curled into his arms, her head on this chest. He carried her into the living room and put her coat on.

"A-Aaron" She spoke softly.

"What Emily?" He asked as he carried her to his car.

"Please don't hate me, I cant loose you" She murmured as he buckled her in.

"You wont loose me" He kissed her forehead before getting in on the other side.

They were on the way to the hospital when Aaron felt Emily take his hand. He smiled to himself, he lifted her hand and kissed it lightly. He looked over t her to see her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

"Don't worry Emily, you will be fine." He spoke softly as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Come on Emily" He breathed as he picked her up and carried her into the hospital.

* * *

Emily sat in her hospital room feeling better. She had been in there for about an hour. Aaron had gone to go get her some food. She smiled at the thought of Aaron being so nice and sweet to her. She ran her hand down her face and then it dawned on her. She wasn't wearing her mask, he knows. Oh. God. He. Knows.

Her heart rate started to speed up and she started to breathe heavy.

"Oh god, he's going to hate me. He's probably just being nice and then once I get out of here he's going to fire me." She murmured to herself. Then the door opened.

"Hello Ms. Prentiss, I'm Dr. Mayer. How are you feeling?" She asked as she walked further into the room.

"Better than I was when I came here" She breathed.

"Thats good, we ran some test and we know what caused your symptoms"

"Oh good, so whats wrong with me?" Emily asked. The sooner she got out of here the better.

"Nothings wrong with you" Dr. Mayer smiled.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Congrats Ms. Prentiss-"

* * *

It was official Aaron Hotchner was going to hate her. She had never been more nervous to see that man in all her life. Her lips were probably bleeding she's been biting them so hard. Aaron walked into the room with water and some snacks. He smiled and kissed her forehead putting the snacks down in front of her.

"Why?" She asked looking at him.

"Why what?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Why are you still here? Why haven't you fired me? Why are you being so nice to me!" She demanded.

"I care about you Emily, I'm not going to fire you." He breathed, he knew this would happened eventually.

"I lied to you Aaron, For three months I had the most amazing sex of my life with my boss! I didn't tell you because I knew that you would stop the second you knew it was me. Then fire me!" She breathed.

"I knew it was you all along, The second I kissed you I knew it was you Emily" He took her hand in his.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked.

"I wanted it just as bad as you Emily. I was afraid if you found out I knew you would want too, you know anymore. When I sent you the email I wasn't sure, but now I know for sure." He breathed.

"So you're really not mad at me?" She asked relived.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you I knew?" He asked.

"No" She smiled.

"Well, then it wouldn't be far if I was mad at you, no would it" He smiled showing his dimples.

"No, it wouldn't" She said smiling back. They looked into each others eyes and Aaron leaned forward and her eyes fluttered shut and she met him halfway in a sweet passionate kiss. His arms went around her waist, she pulled away smiling.

"What now?" She asked looking over at him. He kissed her head.

"What do you want Emily" He murmured into her hair. She took a breath, it was now or never.

"You, but I want more than just sex Aaron. I want to try a relationship with you. I mean we act like we are dating when we are alone. I love playful, sensitive, and caring Aaron. I don't want to loose him" She breathed. She looked forward and she couldn't meet his eyes. She just put her cards on the table. She just hoped he would reject her.

"Emily…Look at me" He murmured. She shook her head a tear slipping down her cheek. He turned her head lightly and she looked at him with watery eyes.

"Don't cry Emily" He spoke softly wiping her tears away. He gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

"I want a relationship too, Emily. I care about you. You're the only person who gets to see playful, sensitive and caring Aaron." He breathed. "I want to give us a try, but I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not very romantic" He signed not meeting her eye.

"You are very romantic Aaron. I love that about you, you are romantic in your own special Aaron Hotchner way" She smiled at him, he gave her a small smile.

"How? I'm a workaholic. My wife left me and I barley get to see my own son." He breathed looking down at his hands.

"Aaron, these past few months have been amazing. You don't give yourself enough credit. I love being with you, I feel so empty when you're not around. Trust me Aaron. You are perfect" She smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly. She felt him smile into the kiss.

"Come here" She breathed scooting over so he could get into the bed with her. He crawled into bed with her and pulled her close. She put her head on his chest and he kissed her head.

"What about the rules? Stratuss" Emily breathed.

"We have been breaking the rules all over the place for the past few months. We both knew, but it hasn't changed the way we work. I'll deal with Stratuss Emily. I'm not going to loose you over a stupid set of rules." He breathed. She smiled over at him. They lied there for a few more minutes before Aaron remembered something.

"What did the doctor say? They wouldn't tell me" He breathed looking over at her. Her heart stopped she had totally forgotten that he didn't know. Oh god this was going to ruin everything. He was going to walk out of that door the second she told him. She started breathing heavy.

"Em? Whats wrong?" He asked.

"You're going to hate me" She breathed.

"I could never hate you Emily" He breathed kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Aaron" She said softly.

"Please tell me what the doctor said, I was so worried about you Emily. I couldn't think at work. I sent everyone hime at Five just so I could leave to make sure you were okay" He breathed. She looked at him and saw the concern on his face. He really did care, Maybe he wouldn't leave her, if she told him.

She took a deep breath and leaned over and kissed him passionately, if he didn't take it well she wanted to kiss him on last time. He smiled and kissed her forehead before taking her hand.

"Go on Em" He smiled. She took a shaky breath before she looked over at him.

"I'm Pregnant" She breathed.

**_What do you think? I'm so scared about this one. I know you guys were probably hoping that Aaron would freak out. He's a profiler though and he is not that dense. I hope you all liked it. Please tell me what you think. Not sure about this chapter._**


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Aaron asked looking over at Emily.

"Oh god, Aaron I'm so sorry. I'm on the pill I- I guess it didn't work." She murmured getting out of bed. " You must hate me" She breathed and started to pace.

"Em-" He tried to get a word in.

"God how could I be so careless. I got pregnant with my bosses child. A-Aaron I'm so sorry. I need some a-air" She breathed running out of the room.

"Emily wait" Aaron tried, but Emily just ran out of the room.

Aaron followed trying to find her, but he didn't see which way she went. He took a deep breath and went back into her room. He sat in the chair in her room. It had been an hour and Emily still hadn't come back. He got up and walked up to the nurse station.

"Have you heard anything about Emily Prentiss?" He asked.

The women looked at her computer and clicked a few times and gave him a small smile.

"Emily Prentiss checked out about forty-five minutes ago, Sorry" She said.

"Thank you" He breathed. He walked out of the hospital and sat in his car. He tried calling Emily, but it went right to voice mail. He signed and started driving home.

* * *

Emily was sitting at her penthouse, she was curled up on the couch crying. She decided to call Stratuss and ask for a week off which she allowed surprisingly. She needed to get away, to get away from Aaron and to figure out what she was going to do about this baby situation. The doctor had said she was a month along. She hadn't noticed she missed her period. She hugged her knees and took a shaky breath.

She looked over and saw her phone vibrate and saw _Aaron_ pop up on the screen. She decided to turn her phone off and went to her room to go to bed. She sat there in bed thinking of all the nights Aaron held her and she slept in his arms. She let more tears fall down her face. She hugged her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It had been a week. One week since Emily walked out of the hospital room. Today was the first day she was back at work. She walked to her desk. She was the only one here other than Hotch. She looked up at his office and tears threatened to fall. She looked away and focused on her work. The day pasted quickly until Hotch came out calling everyone into the conference room. They all filed in and Emily was the last one in. Once everyone was inside Garcia started talking.

"There have been five couples killed in Tampa Florida. They were all out to dinner at the same restaurant _Giovanni's_" She said as Pictures of all the couples popped up on the screen. "They were all followed and then kidnapped. They where found in a park about two miles from the restaurant."

"It says here the last couple was found a week ago." Reid said.

"Yes, they are now asking for the FBI's help" JJ piped up.

Aaron wasn't really listening to anything that was happening because he was watching Emily. This was the first time he's seen her since she ran away from him. She looked up and their eyes locked then she looked back at Garcia. Aaron felt his heart break, she didn't even give him a chance to tell her that he was happy she was pregnant. Yes, he was shocked, but he _loves_ her. Even though he hasn't told her yet. He wouldn't intentionally hurt her. He sighed as he turned his attention back to Garcia.

"Wheels up in 30" Hotch breathed as he sat looking at his tablet.

Emily sat in her chair as everyone left. She took the time to watch Hotch, she loved watching as his facial expressions changed as he read something. She knew that they needed to talk, She took a breath before getting up.

"Aaron" She whispered softly. He looked up at her with shock on his face. He had no idea she would call him by his first name at work. He didn't even think she would talk to him.

"Emily" He said just as soft. She walked over to him, she looked at him tears brimming her eyes.

"We need to talk Em" He said.

"I know, and we will" She breathed "I'm sorry I ran" she a tear slipping down her face.

"We will talk when we get to the hotel, okay?" He asked wiping her tear away.

"Okay" She breathed she gave him a faint smile before walking out.

Hotch smiled, they were at least making progress.

* * *

The team worked until 11:00. They had just gotten to the hotel, it was looking like someone was going to have to go undercover, but they hadn't made any decisions. Hotch was sitting in his room when he got a text.

_I'm sorry, can you please come to my room?_

_~Emily_

Hotch gave a small smile before he slipped on a t-shirt.

_I'll be right there Em_

_~Aaron_

Emily smiled as she read his text. She was nervous to talk to him, but she knew that they needed to talk. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweats. She heard a knock on her door and she went and answered it.

"Aaron" She breathed, moving aside.

"Hey Em" He said as he walked into her room. He went over and sat on the edge of her bed. She went over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I ran" She breathed meeting his eye.

"You didn't even let me talk" He breathed trying to hide his frustration.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was so scared you would leave" She breathed.

"I wish you would have let me talk" He sighed. He took both of her hands in his.

"I'm sorry" she breathed.

"I know" He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"What would you have said, If I didn't run" She breathed.

"I was shocked Emily, I wont lie. After the initial shock wore off I was so happy. Emily I-" He took a breath trying to form the right words. "You are amazing, you are so caring, loving, and you make me a better person. I love being around you and I hate it when you aren't around. The fact that you are carrying my child just makes me love you even more" He breathed, she looked at him with shock on her face.

"Y-you l-love m-me?" She asked.

"I do, so much." He breathed. She looked at him and smiled. She cupped his face and pulled him into a slow passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you" She breathed.

"I missed you too Em" He murmured.

"So you are happy about the baby?" She asked.

"Very, You are going to be an amazing mother Emily" He said kissing her temple.

"Thank you Aaron, you are going to be a great daddy" she smiled.

"No I wont" He breathed " I never see my son"

"Aaron, I'm never going to take our child from you. It's not your fault, it's the job. Jack still loves you" She said kissing his cheek.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Always make me feel better" He murmured. She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I have my ways. Will you stay Aaron?" She asked leaning her forehead against his.

"Only if you want me too" He breathed.

"I do"

"Then I'll stay" He smiled.

They got into bed together and Emily was wrapped his Aaron's arms. Her head was on his chest and there legs where intertwined.

"We are going to have a baby" Aaron murmured resting his hand on Emily's abdomen.

"We are, and I wouldn't want to be carrying anyone else's child" She whispered kissing his chest.

"I love you Emily Prentiss" He whispered kissing her head. She looked up at him and kissed him softly.

"And I love you Aaron Hotchner" She spoke softly smiling at him.

* * *

**_What do you think? Did I do alright? Please review! Thank you all who reviewed of rthe last chapter! Every review makes me so happy! So thank you all!_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aaron" Emily whispered as she slowly woke up. She was alone in bed and she let out a breath. She looked over and there was a note.

_Em,_

_Sorry I had to leave before you woke up. I figured you didn't want the team finding out this way so I went back to my room to get ready. I will see you in a hour or so. I love you, hope you slept well._

_Your Aaron_

Emily smiled as she read the letter a few more times before she finally got out of bed. She took a quick shower before she met the rest of the team in the lobby. She went and stood next to Aaron.

"So have we decided who should go undercover?" Emily asked while looking at the rest of the team. She was the last one to arrive.

"We did" JJ smiled. Emily looked at her funny.

"Well?" Emily asked.

"You and Hotch" Morgan smiled.

"What! Why me and Hotch?" Emily asked pretended she was mad even though she was really excited.

"You guys look like a couple it would be the most believable" JJ smiled.

"Will you be okay with this Prentiss" Hotch asked turning his attention to her. She looked up at him and gave him a faint smile.

"Yes, I'll be fine"

* * *

"Can you two act like you don't hate each other?" Morgan laughed as he looked at Emily and Hotch.

"Shut up Derek" Emily spat. She and Aaron had just entered the restaurant and they weren't touching each other. Emily was worried that if they touched each other it would give something away. They agreed that they wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

"Come here Em" Aaron said wrapping his arm around her waist. She looked at him and smiled, she put her hand over his.

"There you go" JJ laughed.

"Aaron" Emily spoke softly as he scooted her chair in. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Yes?" He asked as he went and sat down.

'I love you' she mouthed. He smiled and mouthed 'I love you too'

Aaron reached for her hand on the table she squeezed it and smiled.

"Okay our unsub has entered the restaurant. Emily he's right over Hotch's left shoulder." Morgan said.

"Okay" Emily said looking for the unsub.

"Just act like we aren't here" Morgan said.

"How's Jack?" Emily asked softly, they had to be careful about what they talked about.

"He's good, I'm going to get him this weekend. He's been asking about you" Aaron smiled squeezing Emliy's hand.

"That's great, Its been a few weeks since you saw him last" She smiled.

"Do you want to come over and see him?" Aaron asked.

"I'd love too Aaron" Emily smiled. She leaned over the table and kissed him softly.

* * *

"He's following you two out" Morgan said. Aaron tightened his told on Emily as they walked to his car.

"Em, you okay?" Aaron whispered, Kissing her head.

"I am" She smiled.

"He's coming in close. Stay outside of the car." Derek said.

Aaron pulled Emily into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She moaned into his mouth. He pulled her tighter against him.

"We got him" JJ said. That caused Emily and Aaron to pull apart. Emily blushed and so did Aaron.

"Are you two okay?" Dave asked as he walked up to them.

"Yeah, I just want to get back to the hotel." Emily breathed. The rest of the team gathered around them.

"Lets go back to the hotel, We will leave at eight tomorrow." Hotch said.

"Sounds good to me" Morgan murmured.

"Me too, I'll go with Morgan" Emily said. As much as she wanted to ride with Aaron they couldn't make it obvious. She gave him a faint smile before walking off with Morgan.

* * *

Emily had just stepped into the shower. She let the water cascade down her body. It felt amazing, she let a little moan slip past her lips. She started to shampoo her hair. She looked the feeling over the soap and water running down her back. She soon felt arms wrap around her waist. She tensed at first until she heard his voice.

"Emily" He breathed as he kissed her neck. She leaned back into his arms.

"Aaron" Emily smiled as she turned around in his arms. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. She moaned as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. They stood there under the spray of the water kissing for a while, until Emily's had slid down to his semi hard member. Aaron hissed and she smiled at him. She kissed him lightly before she got down on her knees.

"Emily" He warned.

"Shhh" She murmured before she took him in her hand. She slowly started pumping before she took him in her mouth. She started moving slowly and she felt his hands go into her hair and move her faster. She looked up into her eyes as she continued to move.

It was a huge turn on for Aaron to looked down into Emily's eyes as she was pleasure him. She pulled him out of her mouth and licked the tip. She placed a chaste kiss on his now rock hard member before she stood up and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Make love to me Aaron" She murmured before kissing him again. He took control of the kiss and lightly pushed her up against the wall. Emily moaned as he started kissing down her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist

"Please Aaron" Emily begged. Aaron smiled and kissed Emily hard as he pushed into her.

"Aaron" She moaned as he continued to pump in and out of her.

"Faster…Please" Emily moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure. He kissed her neck and moved faster.

"Em" He groaned as she clenched around his shaft. He pumped harder and faster as Emily moaned and fussed her mouth to his.

"Oh Aaron" Emily moaned as she came around him, a few thrust later Aaron shot his seed into her. Once Emily had feeling in her legs again, she stood on the ground and he wrapped her into his arms.

"I love you" She breathed kissing his chest.

"I love you too" He smiled.

* * *

They were laying in bed together and Aaron had Emily **_close_**. Her head was on his chest and their fingers where intertwined. He kissed her head and she sighed in contentment.

"Emily" He murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I have a question" He whispered.

"Hmm" She murmured half asleep.

"Will you move in with me?" He asked kissing her head.

"Really?" She asked awake now.

"Yes, I want to be with you every hour of every day" He smiled.

"Of course" She kissed him.

"Love you Em"

"I love you too Aaron" She smiled as she snuggled back into his arms.

* * *

**_Sorry for not updating sooner! I feel bad! I hope you all liked this chapter and I'm sorry Its short! The next Chapter Will be Aaron/Emily/Jack Fluff! Emily and Aaron tell jack he will be an older brother_**


End file.
